Woo Hwang
Woo Hwang is a contestant from Survivor: Loser's Island and Survivor: Fiji. Coming into Loser's Island, Woo was undergoing a homosexual phase, and played as the esteemed Colonel Colton "Sweet Ass" Crumbie. Aligned with Brad and Candice, this trio ran the game into the ground, controlling swing votes and alliances using the almighty "Trojan Horse" strategy. Luckily, the trio won enough immunites and found enough idols to outlast everyone and make it to the Final 3. Colton placed second, garnering 3 jury votes for his extraordinary gameplay and ability to not piss off the jury. Colton later was scared straight, and reverted back to Yung Woo Hwang. Woo came into the Fiji as the runner-up of Loser's Island as an immediate threat. As a part of the Second Chances twist, Woo was placed on the Ravu tribe, being the de-facto vice captain of the tribe behind Tony. Woo helped lead Ravu to three straight challenges win, decimating Moto's power alliance by forcing them to vote constantly. Woo was never a target prior to the merge, surviving one tribal council thanks to the idol of Tony. Woo formed a power alliance with Morgan, Katie, and Tony, and this alliance ran the game up until the Final 5. Woo is now currently in the Final 4, fighting for his life at a shot to take it all. I would put a voting table here, but I could not figure out how to do it. However, I will say that I deserve this immunity out of everyone. My page is informative and has key details about how I was able to outlast, outplay, and survive beyond the confines of my abilities. I am Woo Hwang, and this is my story. Loser's Island Colton entered the game with a strong alliance in Jonny and Brad. Colton outlasted his tribe and was usually on the losing tribe, but always in the majority voting. Colton entered the merge with the Goonz Alliance, steamrolling over the competition and manipulating their foes using the Trojan Horse strategy, which completely made swing votes irrelevant and bitterly useless. By suckering in Marissa, the Goonz Alliance went all the way to the Final 4, dropkicking Marissa. Colton, Brad, and Candice made it to the Final 3. With one immunity under his belt, Colton pleaded to the jury how his game did not anger people, but sadly, Candice was seen as the dominant player of the alliance and was rewarded the victory. Colton came in 2nd place with 3 votes, while Brad "PissANT" Culpepper was superman punch'd out of jury contention. Colton was the ringleader of several rookie alliances, manipulating several players to throw their votes off so the Goonz Alliance would run rampant and take control of the game. Colton only won one immunity, and his ego rose through the roof as he taunted several other players and destroyed their games IMMEDIATELY. Fiji Returning for Second Chances, Woo established a Goonz Alliance 2.0 with Tony, and directly led his tribe to three straight victories. After losing, Woo managed to split the votes and protect his ally Matt, sending Sarah home. Unfortunately, Matt became wise to Tony and Woo's game, and conjured up a majority vote on Woo. Woo was warned of this by a fellow competitor, and having sent Tony to Exile Island, was proclaimed safe after the idol was played on him. Woo was responsible for the death of Carter. Thus, there was a tribe swap, and Woo and Tony teamed up with Katie, Morgan, and Jeremiah. Matt, the original instigator of Woo's attempted blindside, was voted out, and Jefra was Woo's bitch for the rest of the game. Woo's tribe ended up winning out until the merge. Woo, Morgan, Katie, and Tony all decimated the merge, sharing immunites and taking out everyone who stood in their path. Prior to this destruction, Woo opted to find the advantage and was rewarded the Tyler Perry Hidden Immunity Idol. This came in handy as at the Final 5, Tony had won immunity. Katie and Morgan decided to try their luck at cutting Woo's head off with their two idols, but Woo's TP idol saved him from certain elimination and the second to last newbie, LJ, was taken out. Woo now sits at the Final 4, awaiting who will be facing who in the penultimate tiebreaker challenge and advancing to the Final 3. Woo has been quite possibly the best player in the game. He was the direct winner of every single pre-merge challenge his tribes faced, and he controlled all the Tribal Councils, even when his life was in danger. Woo formed the single most dangerous alliance that decimated the entire cast beginning at the merge, and is now one challenge away from getting another shot at winning the whole shabang. Trivia * Woo has won the least immunites of any of Skydog's finalists. * Woo is the only competitor to survive more than one elimination due to the use of an idol. * Woo is the first (and currently only) contestant to find and use the Tyler Perry Hidden Immunity Idol. * Woo's reputation has cemented him into the Hall of Fame of Skydog's camp. * Woo has been involved in two Goonz Alliances. * Both have been with Tony. * Woo has always been in the majority alliance save for one tribal council. * Woo is directly responsible for the eliminations of Carter, Matt, Katie (S2), Hayden, and Laura B. * Woo was on the losing tribe in Loser's Island, and on the winning tribes in Fiji. * Woo has the second highest vote count, with 13 votes in total across his two seasons. * Woo is the greatest player to never win.